


Седьмой

by CrazyJill



Series: Поколение чудес [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	Седьмой

«42°», — бежала строка над выходом из станции метро. Черт. Кагами застонал про себя. Все нормальные люди в такую погоду сидят дома или в офисе у кондиционера, и только ему обязательно тащиться в торговый центр по солнцепеку. И если бы еще знать зачем. 

Наверное, это было не очень нормально — хотеть куда-то непременно попасть настолько, что кожа за левым ухом начинала нестерпимо чесаться, но Кагами было не с кем посоветоваться, он слишком недавно появился в Токио и еще не успел завести друзей. А пойти к какому-нибудь психиатру — вдруг его упекут в сумасшедший дом. 

Необходимость тащила Кагами наружу, под палящее солнце, и, в последний раз вдохнув кондиционированный воздух, он шагнул на улицу. На его счастье, за перекрестком зеленой тенью лежал парк, и дойти до торгового центра можно было через него.

В парке оказалось тихо. Толстые утки дремали под ивами, женщины с колясками едва слышно разговаривали друг с другом, заняв все тенистые лавочки, и даже собаки — снулые, свесившие длинные языки наружу, — выглядели не так страшно, как обычно.

Необходимость протащила Кагами мимо пруда, фонтана, клумбы, теннисного корта — и тут прямо перед ним на дорожку выскочил парень. Высокий, загорелый — отметил Кагами, когда тот выпрямился после кувырка через живую изгородь.

Парень завертел головой по сторонам, и его взгляд наткнулся на Кагами.

— О, — сказал парень, — подойдешь. Третьим в стритбол будешь?

— Нет, — на шаг отошел от него Кагами, — мне надо идти.

— Куда?

— В торговый центр.

— Зачем?

Если бы он только знал! Необходимость свербела за левым ухом и гнала вперед. Парень понял молчание по-своему.

— Вот видишь, — он закинул руку Кагами на шею и потащил за собой. — Если врешь, так хоть придумывай как следует.

Кагами, ошарашенный его напором, не смог сопротивляться и последовал за ним в кусты. Там обнаружилась баскетбольная площадка, огороженная синей сеткой. Шестеро играли на площадке, и еще человек пятнадцать отдыхали в тени.

Парень притащил Кагами к пустой скамейке, на которой стояла бутылка воды и лежал бело-красно-синий баскетбольный мяч, и развернул лицом к себе.

— Так. Я Аомине, — представился он. — А это вот Тецу, но только я могу его так называть, а для тебя он Куроко, — парень ткнул пальцем перед собой, и только тогда Кагами заметил этого самого Куроко, худощавого и немного бледного.

— Кагами, — сказал Кагами.

— Делать ничего не надо, — предупредил Аомине. — Мы все сами, просто команду из двух человек не пускают.

Да вот еще. Если уж оторвали его от дела, он им тут всем нос утрет.

Как следует наиграться, правда, не получилось. Его случайные сокомандники обращались с мячом как боги. Каких-то десять матчей — и толпа претендентов на площадку разочарованно рассосалась. Под кольцом остались только они трое.

— Блин, слабаки, даже до обеда не дотянули, — проворчал Аомине и почесал за левым ухом. — Это все ты, — он пнул камешек в сторону Кагами. — Говорил же тебе, ничего не делать.

— Не надо было звать. — Если честно, Кагами был впечатлен.

— Кисе там еще не освободился?

— Ты же знаешь, Аомине-кун, он будет занят всю неделю, пока идет конкурс красоты.

— Втроем не поиграешь… — Аомине снова яростно почесал за ухом.

— Вообще-то, Аомине-кун, тебе нужно идти, ты разве не чувствуешь?

Аомине поморщился.

— Неохота, — вздохнул он. — Ладно, все равно делать больше нечего. Ты со мной?

Куроко кивнул, и они повернулись к Кагами.

— Спасибо за игру, Кагами-кун. — Куроко вежливо поклонился, поднял руку и провел ей у самого лица Кагами. — А теперь забудь нас.

— Двигаем, — сказал Аомине так, будто Кагами больше рядом с ним не было.— Средняя школа Тодайжи.

То есть как это забудь? Вот так схватили на улице, два часа поиграли и все? Нормальные люди так не делают, хоть бы уже поесть пригласили или еще раз сыграть.

— Эй! Вы куда?! — Кагами схватил обоих за плечи.

В этот момент в глазах у него потемнело, а когда посветлело снова, оказалось, что они стоят посреди школьного коридора, а прямо у их ног — россыпь книг и журналов, распахнутый портфель и несколько девчонок, пытающихся эти журналы собрать в стопку.

— Я сам! Я сам! Пожалуйста, я сам! — задыхался над девчонками мужик, судя по белой рубашке и галстуку, школьный учитель.

Аомине, не сводя с Кагами удивленного взгляда, пихнул ногой парочку журналов, затолкав их поглубже в портфель. Над головой у него на миг вспыхнул белый свет и тут же пропал — Кагами заморгал, прогоняя замелькавшие перед глазами синие точки, а вот ни школьницы, ни учитель, похоже, ничего не заметили. И их троих — тоже.

— Что это было? — спросил Кагами.

Аомине хмыкнул и, с любопытством глядя на него, показал средний палец.

— Эй! Я вопрос задал! — Кагами стукнул его по руке.

Аомине с Куроко переглянулись, как будто Кагами сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Ты видишь нас, Кагами-кун?

— Конечно вижу.

Кагами тоже показал средний палец, и Аомине снова хмыкнул:

— Верю.

Куроко взял обоих за руки.

— Если ты закончил, Аомине-кун, не мог бы ты нас перенести куда-нибудь, где нет людей, тут мне немного тяжело поддерживать полную невидимость.

На этот раз полной темноты не было, просто перед глазами сгустились темные точки, словно рой мух. Когда они разлетелись, Аомине, Кагами и Куроко стояли на крыше школы. Несколько минут они разглядывали друг друга молча, пока наконец Кагами не вырвал руку из пальцев Куроко.

— Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит? Как вы так скачете? Почему я не должен вас видеть?

— Все очень просто, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко. — Мы боги.

— Какие еще боги?

— Аомине-кун — бог «пусть они не найдут мои порнографические журналы» и «пусть у нее будут настоящие груди, а не пуш-ап».

Аомине закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос: «Порнухи и сисек, Тецу, сколько можно».

— А ты?

— А я бог «пусть никто не заметит, как я сплю на уроке».

Аомине обошел Кагами по кругу, встал рядом с Куроко, повиснув на его плече, и протянул:

— А ты точно заклинание наложил? Может, сил не хватило?

— На целую школу хватило, а на него одного нет? — Куроко покачал головой. — Нет, я думаю, дело в том, что Мидорима-кун прав. В Поколении чудес должно быть семь богов.

— То есть он — седьмой, такой же, как мы?

— Думаю, да.

— Когда Мидорима прав, это еще хуже, чем когда он ошибается, — проворчал Аомине.

— Вы мне скажете уже что-нибудь?! Вы вообще о чем? — разозлился Кагами.

Эти двое ненормальных наконец повернулись к нему. Ветер над крышей стих, и в полной тишине Куроко сказал:

— О том, что ты тоже бог, Кагами-кун.


End file.
